Various chain-driven machines, such as conveyors, motorcycles, bicycles all-terrain vehicles, gearboxes, power transmission devices and the like, require maintenance of the drive chain (generally taking the form of a “roller chain”). For these chains, regular maintenance includes lubrication after, for example, a certain number of hours of use or in accordance with a lubrication schedule as defined in the operating manual for the machine. Lubricating the drive chain involves cleaning the chain and placing lubricant in the proper areas of the chain links.
In practice, very little “cleaning” is performed, other than a quick wipe, and the lubrication takes the form of spraying a lubricant onto the drive chain until it is saturated (or at least until a sufficient amount of lubricant has been coated on the drive chain). Inasmuch as the spray will coat other surrounding components (which then need to be cleaned or masked for protection prior to beginning the process), lubrication is generally not performed as often as recommended.
In some arrangements, the drive chain is removed from the equipment and the lubricant is sprayed on the chain as it lays on the floor. Such a manual lubrication process is considered to waste a considerable amount of the lubricant, with the attendant overspray not only wasting lubricant but adding to the time involved in cleanup.
Various attempts have been made in the past to improve the lubrication process, as evidenced by the prior art references discussed below. The following listing is not to be considered as exhaustive, but merely indicative of the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,901 issued to A. J. Ango on Jul. 29, 1975 discloses an “automatic chain lubricator” for a motorcycle (or similar vehicle) where a portion of the emissions from the exhaust pipe is collected and directed to the drive chain such that the residual of oil forming a part of the emissions is continuously applied to the chain during operation of the machine. Unfortunately, various other unwanted particulate matter may also be collected and directed to the drive chain in this apparatus, leading to other mechanical problems with the drive chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,186 issued to T. Manning et al. on Nov. 8, 1988 discloses an aerosol dispenser and applicator assembly for cleaning and lubricating the sprocket chain of a chain drive. The applicator is formed by a headpiece having a pair of parallel jaws cantilevered above the spray nozzle of the aerosol dispenser. The inside of the applicator is covered with bristles, so that as the aerosol lubricant is released, a mist is formed and trapped within the applicator assembly. The applicator assembly can then be moved back and forth along the chain so that the bristles will clean the chain and disperse the lubricant along and within the surfaces of the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,637 issued to J. F. Hoenselaar et al. on Jun. 4, 1991 discloses a different type of lubricating device that is also attached to the spray nozzle of an aerosol lubricant spray can. The Hoenselaar et al. device takes the form of a cylinder and includes brush bristles formed all around the interior. The device includes an open slot for accepting a chain and uses the brush bristles to apply the lubricant along the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,180 issued to S. J. Masonek et al. on May 25, 1993 similarly uses an apparatus including bristles to apply the lubricant to a chain, in this case in the form of an elongated plastic housing. The housing is openable with a living hinge so that it may be placed around and closed over a drive chain, with the interior of the housing covered by flexible plastic bristles. A flexible length-adjustable cord releasably secures the device in a stationary position over the chain, with the lubricant dispensed through a hose from a spray can through an attachment fitting and distribution manifold on the top of the assembly and into the interior to be applied to the chain by the plastic bristles.
While these and other arrangements are useful in applying a lubricant to a drive chain, the use of bristles is not considered to be a preferred application arrangement, since the bristles themselves become clogged with old lubricant and debris (and may need to be cleaned themselves during the lubrication process), or may break off, wear or lead to non-uniform application of the lubricant to the chain.